Season 3
Divided We Fall was the 3rd Season of the current edition of the New Western Atlantic Roleplay. It was the second season directed by Crimson. Out of Character Info Divided we fall took place in North America, Central America, and northern South America. The game consisted of traits for nations, technology levels, and religions, each of which had an effect on the gameplay. The game lasted for 2 around 3 months and included many nations. Crimson was assisted by his staff in the RP In Character Info World History History remains the same until 1787 when the point of divergence occurred, however, it can be assumed there were some differences due to some lands being independent that weren't in the Real World Point of Divergence In 1787 the United States Constitutional Convention failed, and Roger Sherman was murdered by a rake in the streets of Philadelphia. Pre World War I At the onset there was a great deal of tension between nations. There was a number of raids committed by a radial abolitionist organization in the Caribbean, and in the north the New England states threatened war with eachother on numerous occasions. In the west the Japanese Californian Shognut invaded the Republic of Kyto in Oregon, leading to a war between them. and an alliance of the Crimson Isles under Admiral Hornigold, and the Yucatan Republic under the eccentric Russian Despote Ivan Romonav. The War ended in an invasion of Southern California, and a allied victory at the Battle of San Diego, that saw the first use of armed airships in combat. The Season then skipped thirty years later, with the major nations of North America thriving. The now Yucatan Empire opened up an embassy in Albany, the capital of Ottoman New York, and imported large amounts of monkeys from the homeland. The monkeys bred rapidly, and soon proved a menace, and Ottoman police were deployed to exterminate them. However, the monkeys became increasingly intelligent, gathering in groups, and even stealing weapons from police Officers, and arming themselves. They eventually gathered under a charismatic baboon named Suliman, who amassed an initial following of four hundred simians, including apes who were freed from nearby zoos. The entourage began to sneak into houses, stealing Turkish clothing, which they dressed themselves in as a uniform. It was during this time that an Ottoman Solider was stabbed by one of these monkeys in the thigh with a stolen bayonet. He would be the first casualty of hundreds. On the night of April 9th, Sulimon's forces broke into a Military armory. They stole thousands of muskets, rifles, bayonets, swords, Uniforms, and even a howitzer. They also took vast amounts of ammunition, and the basic tools required to make more if necessary. They than took it all into the Albany sewers, witch they made there base of operations. After this operation, thousands of monkeys flocked to the sewers to join this ever growing rebellion. The Army grew to two thousand fighters, and trained and drilled by observing Turkish solders. It was during this time that Suliman learned sign language from a stolen book. He would teach a simplified form to the other monkeys, and named the fastest learners as Officers. After a week of preparation, the now fully armed and outfitted Army, made there first major move of the war. On the night of April 23, thousands of monkey fighters burst from the sewers in Broadway district. They moved with speed and stealth, catching the garrison and police forces completely off guard. They ambushed and killed police, and launched sniper attacks against army instillations, as well as the Yucatan and British embassies, killing the first Officer, Captain Diego of the Yucatan Imperial Army. In a matter of hours, the entire district, including the police station, was under simeon control. The Simeon Army than began to fortify the district, with the goal of bleeding the Ottoman army before withdrawing to the sewers. World War I See also: World War I(North America Front) With the outbreak of war in Europe colonies of the nations in Europe were dragged in on their homelands sides. Nations then proceeded to join in the war after the 2 sides began offering financial compensation for their involvement on their sides. Category:Seasons Category:Season 3